Storm -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Dan hates being shouted at so when Phil and him have an argument he runs away from it. Phil soon regrets his actions and goes out to look for Dan. so much fluff. please read and review


Dan was walking in the rain to calm himself down. Phil just didn't get that whenever he shouted at him, he couldn't function, instead he ran away. This was the matter now too. They had a silly fight over something small and Phil started to shout and Dan couldn't take it. He never liked when others were so angry they would shout, because it just shut him off. He was already out for an hour and he was shaking from coldness. He sighed and started to walk back to their flat.

Phil sighed softly as he placed he head in his hands for what felt like the hundredth time that night. why had he gotten so angry over something so stupid?. if he hadn't shouted at Dan at least would his friend be home. at least Phil would know he was safe.

Dan was in front of their apartment, but he didn't know what he should do. He didn't want to cause more trouble, he wanted to act like nothing happened, but Phil would surely do it in the opposite way. He opened the door slightly, but didn't go inside. He shut it after a while and decided to go out for another hour.

Phil stood up from his bed, he couldn't stand beign alone for another second. he quickly slipped on his shoes and grabbed is wallet and keys before quickly slipping out of the front door. he needed to find Dan.

Dan had no idea where he was going to. He thought about staying in someone else's place for the night, because he couldn't spend it outside. It was raining heavier and all of his clothes were wet. He was cold and he was shivering, but he didn't want to disturb anyone else, anyway they would have just told him to go back and make it up with Phil. He sighed and pulled out his phone, calling Phil.

Phil jumped slightly as he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. he took it out, answering it quickly when he realized it was Dan. "Dan? where are you...are you okay?" he asked, shivering slightly as he used his free hand to try and warm himself up. it was the worst idea ever gong out in the rain in a thin t-shit.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm alright" he said. "I just w-wanted to a-ask if it's okay if I-I come hom-home now?" he stuttered, not just from the coldness, but it started to lightning now also. Well, fuck.

"of course, you didn't need to ask me" Phil answered softly "where are you? I'll come find you."

"No, i-it's okay. Ma-make a te-tea?" he asked smiling, didn't realising that the other boy wasn't at home. "Tw-twenty minutes." And with that he hung up. He practically started to run back, he wasn't afraid of storms, but this one might scared the shit out of him.

Phil sighed softly, making his way back to their apartment slowly. he didn't care about how wet his clothes were, that we would probably get sick if he didn't hurry back. he just didn't care. he deserved this. he had hurt the one person he had never ever wanted to hurt.

Dan was almost in front of the building when he slipped and fall face first. "Argh" he shouted, but it, of course, didn't stop the meeting with the ground. 'Holy fucking Jesus Christ' he thought, as he stood up, only realising that he hurt both of his knees and probably his face too. "C'mon..." he sighed.

Phil finally made his way back to their apartment. he stopped just outside their building to wipe his tears away. not that you could he had been crying. everyone who had passed him had just assumed his tears were rain drops. maybe that was for the best. he knew the moment someone asked him if he was okay he would break down.

Dan was the first one to arrive back. He looked around, asked for Phil where he was, but he didn't get any reply. He frowned and almost went out again, because where else could he have been, when he saw him in the door. "Phil..." he breathed.

Phil kept his head down, biting his lip in an attempt to stop his sobs. he slowly just walked into their apartment, still dripping wet and trudged through to the living room.

"Phil, what happened to you? Are you okay?" asked Dan worriedly as he made his way over to Phil and hugged him tightly.

Phil couldn't take it anymore. he broke down in his friends arms, hugging Dan tightly "Im s-so s-sorry" he stuttered out while he sobbed loudly.

Dan was shocked when Phil broke, but he hugged the boy closer to himself and started to whisper in his ear. "It's okay, don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong, I'm sorry, I love you, please don't cry"

Phil only hugged Dan tighter "...no...it's my fault" he said quietly, managing to calm himself down slightly.

"It's not Phil, I'm sorry I ran away, you know I always do that, I'm sorry, it's not your fault, not even in the slightest way."

"It is..." he said softly "...I love you..." he mumbled, burying his head into Dan's shoulder.

"I love you too, and it's not, don't believe that, because that's not true" he kissed the other's boy head. "You should take a hot shower."

"so should you..." he mumbled, holding Dan closer "I don't want to let go...I want to stay like this forever"

"We can cuddle after you went to shower. You were the one who was as much of an idiot as to go out in the storm in only a t-shirt. I at least had my coat and a jumper on. Please" he said softly.

Phil pulled away from the embrace "okay" he agreed quietly. he quickly walked to the bath room, stripping off and basically jumping in the shower, sighing with content as the hot water hit his cold skin.

Dan went into his room. He found a towel and after taking off his clothes he dried himself with that. He was still cold and he was still shivering, but he soon pulled on his warmest hoodie and pants. It still wasn't enough, but he felt much better. He went out to the kitchen and started to make some tea while Phil was still showering.

Phil sighed softly as he got out of the shower and dried himself. he wrapped a towel around his waist as he dashed to his room, throwing on a red checked t-shit and black skinny jeans. Phil then made his way into the kitchen, noticing Dan was already making tea for them.

Dan smiled when he saw Phil. "Hey, feeling better?"

Phil nodded slowly, noticing Dan shivering slightly "you should shower now...I don't want you getting ill"

"No, I'm good" he smiled and poured the tea into two mugs, handing one of them to Phil. "I told you we would cuddle after you finished right? Come on" he motioned toward the coach.

Phil smiled softly, walking over to the couch then sitting down. he sipped on his teas, feeling much better already.

Dan settled down next to Phil, snuggling into the boy's side, enjoying his warm. It felt good against his still colder skin. He sipped into his own mug and enjoyed its warm as well.

Phil finished his tea, placing his mum onto the floor. he snuggled up to Dan, wrapping his arms around him.

Dan put his tea down too and hugged the boy close, sighing, and burying his head into Phil's shoulder. "I'm sorry I ran away... again" he mumbled. He knew he shouldn't do that, but all he did was running away every time and he never apologised for it before.

"It's fine...all that matters is that your safe now" he sighed softly, pulling the younger boy closer. "I was so worried you know"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry" he muttered guiltily.

Phil smiled softly "it's okay...I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" he smiled. He was tired from the long walk and the stress, but he just wanted to enjoy Phil's embrace. He yawned.

Phil gently kissed Dan's lips, still holding him close. He hated arguing with Dan, it broke his heart. But the cuddles he got afterwards made everything better.

Dan kissed back gently, closing his eyes. He would have loved to kiss Phil all day but he was becoming extremely tired.

Phil smiled slightly as he noticed Dan's lack of enthusiasm "you tired" he asked softly.

"yeah" Dan mumbled, snuggling up to Phil more "a small nap on the couch will do, as long as you're with me"

"I couldn't agree more with you" Phil whispered as he closed his eyes.


End file.
